Terror at Twilight
by RPCC Contest
Summary: #06: Sue and Billy are in a world all their own, until it's invaded by an evil vampire. Quil saves the day, rescuing them along with his Claire.


ღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღ

**Welcome to the RPCC Contest!**

This is a collaboration contest in which members of The Original Twilight Role Play! have teamed up to give the fandom a taste of the fun and skills gained from role playing through one shots.

**Entry #06.**

Title: Terror at Twilight

Summary: Sue and Billy are in a world all their own, until it's invaded by an evil vampire. Quil saves the day, rescuing them along with his Claire.

Rating: T

Genres: Adventure, Family

Characters: Billy Black, Sue Clearwater, Claire Young, Quil Ateara

Authors: KlallamCedartrees0099, Aunt Bran, RogerTheDinosaurRawr, and DeanWinchester-myheart

ღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄ƷஐღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღ

Billy Black walked down the street, unconsciously whistling a cheerful tune from "My Fair Lady." His cane, these days more of a fashion accessory than a walking aid, tapped along in syncopated rhythm. Successful spinal surgery last summer, followed by weeks of grueling physical therapy, had restored his ability to walk after eight long, lonely years in a wheelchair. And now, the icing on the cake – the lovely Sue Clearwater had agreed to be his bride! He had awakened this morning with a smile, her warm breath soft against his throat, and he considered himself the luckiest man on earth.

He arrived at his son's repair shop and tapped on the door jamb. Jacob stood, unwinding his lanky frame and smiling at his father. "She's all done, old man," he said affectionately as he tossed Billy the keys. "Tuned up and checked out."

Billy clapped Jacob on the shoulder. "Thanks, son." He looked at his watch. "I just have time to get to Sue's by six. I'm taking her out to dinner, and it's a surprise."

"Speaking of surprises…" Jake grinned and stepped aside, revealing a small dark-haired girl perched on the tool bench. "I have a big favor to ask. I'm watching Claire, and I'm swamped. Quil's on patrol and she needs to get something to eat. Would you mind…?" He left the question hanging in the air.

"Of course I wouldn't mind – and Sue will be thrilled!" He approached the tool bench and Claire smiled shyly at him.

"You know my dad, right Claire? You can call him Billy." She nodded and hopped down, taking Billy's large hand in hers.

()()()()()()()

The anxiety of waiting for Sue Clearwater's love, Billy Black, was almost killing her. They were to go out, to where she had no idea. Sue had been going back and forth from her downstairs bathroom mirror looking at herself to make sure her small amount of makeup was perfect, and the hair she put up in a traditional braid was still in place, to her living room pretending to be reading as she knew he would just walk in the front door without knocking.

Just as she sat back down on the spring couch she snapped her fingers together as she remembered to actually put on her small 2" heels. Billy was taller than her, which she liked, but her neck would hurt after some time of looking up into his beautiful brown eyes.

She sighed as she realized how she was acting. "Look what he does to me, that man of mine - making me act like a teenager." She shook her head and sighed once again as his face filled her head. She couldn't even begin to look at the words in front of her because her own little head was with the spirits swifting through the wind. "Let's hope he gets here quickly."

Sure enough, Billy walked in seconds later with Claire tagging behind. Sue smiled at her. "What a nice surprise, Claire! Are you going with us?"

"You don't mind, do you?" Billy asked.

"Of course not!" Sue smiled. "I don't mind sharing you…for a while."

()()()()()()()

Malachi's throat was on fire, burning almost as hot as his rage. His mate of more than 200 years had been killed by those hairy beasts, and their scent was everywhere in this godforsaken forest. How he would love to find one of them alone! He coughed, the foul stench invading his nostrils though he had no need to breathe. He tried holding his breath, but there was no escape.

Finally, at long last, he felt the ground tremble gently as a large vehicle headed his way on the country road. It was a pickup truck, black with lots of chrome, and as it drew closer he could see the passengers. Three of them! He was slightly disappointed that they were obviously human, but the sweet smell of their blood teased his tortured nose. With a murderous snarl, he stepped out in front of the truck. It was too late to slam on the brakes, and the driver, a large male Indian, wrenched the wheel to the left. The truck balanced for a fraction of a second on two wheels before rolling down the embankment.

()()()()()()()

The speed, the intoxicating rush of power that spread like a wildfire through his veins, made Quil love being in his wolf form the most. It wasn't just the fact that he could move like a lightning bolt; it was the fact that he had freedom. He had complete and utter freedom from the trials of his life, from the worries and fears that plagued him. He almost hated slipping back into the safe cover of the trees and relaxing his mind-freeing it from all of the worries, all of the anger, and letting his body do its remarkable magic and reverse itself back to his human form. Just a boy. No longer a wolf capable of bringing down ice-cold, filthy vampires.

_Claire,_ he thought with sudden clarity. _Got to find Claire._

He shrugged on the last pair of good jean-shorts he had - even though those were tearing apart at the seams - and half-ambled, half-jogged down the road. His eyes and ears could still see and hear far better than the average human, picked up the trail faster than anyone: Leech. Vampire. His bottom curled into a snarl as he felt his entire body shaking in time with the rage that he felt that one of those bloodsuckers was threatening his family again.

He didn't even think to protect his dignity - or his secret - when he phased in the middle of the empty road and ran down it, trying to find the scent that was clawing at his nostrils, taunting him cruelly. When he reached the top of a steep embankment, he almost fell over just from the sheer scent of the car crash and the vampire all mixed into one.

()()()()()()()

Claire was conscious, and terrified. She'd caught a glimpse of what was in the road before they crashed. She didn't even have time to scream. She looked over at Sue, who was unconscious. On her other side, she could see that Billy was unconscious also. She reached up and lightly touched the goo on her forehead with the tips of her fingers, then looked at her fingers to find the tips red.

Claire whimpered softly and began to cry. She was terrified, especially knowing that the "bad people" were out there. She looked back over at Sue.

"Please get up, Sue! Please!" she begged, and then turned to Billy. "Billy!" she cried and attempted to reach over and shake him, to see if he would wake up. But she felt too weak and let her arm drop. She looked forward, out the cracked windshield, her eyes wide as she searched the horizon for the monster she had seen in the road. She could already tell by his pale skin and red eyes that he was a bad person. "Billy! Sue! Wake up! There's a bad person!" she cried. As Malachi started down the hill, she screamed.

()()()()()()()

He took his time as he watched the truck. It had come to rest on the roof, and two of the wheels continued to spin lazily. _Just like shooting fish in a barrel,_ he thought to himself. His smile was terrifying, the razor sharp fangs glistening in the semi-darkness of twilight.

()()()()()()()

Quil's muscles bunched, hackles raised, and a feral growl slipped from between his clenched teeth as his legs pushed themselves forward, seemingly of their own accord, and he jumped the steep embankment and landed right next to the burning remains of the truck that had rolled over. His thoughts hazy, his stomach rolling with the idea that Claire could be badly hurt, or even dead, he sniffed the truck trying to see if he could detect anything, sniff out something tangible that would let him know whether or not his worst fears were confirmed. The vampire was still in the area, still around the truck, but he didn't have the time to search it out or make it pay for what it might have done to his beautiful Claire.

He was almost afraid to look as he phased back to human form and crept up to the truck-he wasn't at all sure he could handle the sight that might await him. _Claire needs me_, he thought, _Claire needs me._

With that thought leading him, he crossed the rest of the distance in one long stride and peeked in at the sight that awaited him. It wasn't as bad as he'd thought - no bodies mangled beyond all hope, no dismembered limbs, but just the sight of them hurt, of her hurt, was enough to make him pause in his movements before quickly resuming them.

"Billy?" He whispered, shaking the man. "Sue?"

Sue groaned as she tried to move her left arm. It was pinned under Billy, and he was still out cold. She turned to the sound of Quil's voice and her eyes went wide as she saw the vampire poised behind him.

"What...?"

The question died on his lips as he heard the unmistakable snap of a twig and the crunch, crunch sound of the leaves on the ground. Right behind him. He steeled himself for the inevitable-his forcibly calm gaze met Claire's frightened one before slowly turning around to face the vampire responsible for causing this horrific accident.

"Just in time," he remarked smoothly. "I was hoping to roast some leech tonight."

He barely had time to react before the vampire's arm swung out at him, catching in the chest as he was slammed against a large fir tree. The pain that dimly registered in his mind from the few broken ribs was quickly healed as he jumped back up-muscles that he didn't even know he had, bunching together as he readied himself for the fight that would seem like a sweet victory once it was over.

The familiar rush of power that spread through him like a wildfire only served to heighten his adrenaline as he felt his hands and feet become paws, as he ran headlong at the vampire and latched onto his arm, holding on for dear life. _Or dear revenge_, he thought with a snort.

The vampire swung at him with his other arm, barely missing his head as he expertly dodged the attack and pulled on the arm with all of his might-a dog playing tug of war with his enemy. The feel of the arm coming out of the socket and into his mouth should have disgusted him more; should have made him pause at the very least, but all it did was fill him with a deep sense of victory as he realized that he had greatly weakened the vampire by dismembering it, even if it was only a partial job.

_Ready for round two? _he thought, as he paced around the vampire in a slow, unbreakable circle. The vampire watched him with keen, predatory eyes as the two enemies faced off-both fully aware that the other was close to the breaking point, close to wavering and giving in. It was Quil who rushed the vampire first-aiming for his head to finish the job. The vampire swung at him, not intending to go down without a fight to the death, a fight that Quil was happy to oblige. Their sick dance continued as Quil dodged around his arm and latched onto his neck, biting down and twisting until he felt the vampire's heavy, cold head fall down to the ground.

It was a fairly easy job after that. The only thing that Quil had left to do was burn the limbs and make sure that the fire didn't get out of control. Last thing he needed was the police thinking that the rowdy reservation boys were causing more problems.

Over the crackle of the flames, Quil's keen hearing picked up a soft sob. Billy was still unconscious, and Sue was huddled against his chest, her good arm shielding Claire from the horror. Claire's eyes were closed tightly, and Sue tried to reassure her. "It's okay now, honey, the bad man is gone. Quil's right outside, and you need to crawl over Billy and go to Quil."

As Claire's knee connected with a broken rib, Billy moaned. His eyes flew open and he cried out in panic, "Sue!" Claire clambered over him, but the door was firmly closed.

"It's okay, Billy, I'm right here," Sue reassured him. "But I think my arm is broken, and I couldn't move you."

He braced his arms against the dashboard and moved slowly, but as the pressure on her arm released Sue cried out. "Slowly, Billy, take it slow!" she moaned.

"I'll try to open the door, Sue. I don't want to have to drag you out the window with that broken arm." He held her tightly and reached behind him, pulling firmly on the handle. It didn't budge. "Maybe Quil can get it from the outside," he whispered.

It was agonizing to hear their cries; to hear her cries. It tore at his heart in ways that he didn't even know were possible as he paced furiously around the demolished truck.

"Just hang on, guys!" he called, hoping that they heard him through the thick sheet of rain that had started falling down, and the lovely thunder and lightening that accompanied it.

_Perfect timing,_ he thought sourly as he pried the driver's side door open, using the strength that he had considered to be both a curse and a blessing.

When he looked inside, he saw little Claire clinging to Billy, her dark hair falling loosely around her shoulders, wet with the sweat and the tears that had fallen down her face. Her little face came alive when she saw him and her little arms reached for her Quil the second she saw him. He hated leaving Sue and Billy, he hated it with a burning passion, but his first thought in times like this would always be for Claire. "Hang on, Claire Bear," he murmured softly, fingering her thick hair in his fingers as he gently took her in his arms, careful not to jostle her too much.

"Quil," Billy murmured, "she's fine. Her head wound is superficial. They just bleed a lot. You take care of Claire, and I'll get Sue out. Her arm is broken."

Trying not to jostle Sue any more than necessary, Billy slid out the door. As soon as his feet touched the muddy ground, he reached in and cradled Sue in his arms. Gently, slowly, he lifted her and carried her to the relative shelter of the trees.

Water dripped through the thick canopy as Quil and Claire joined them in the dark forest. Billy sat with his back against a giant cedar tree, holding Sue protectively against his chest. He kissed her hair and stroked her good arm gently. "We have to get to a hospital, Quil, and I can't carry Sue that far. Let me carry Claire, and we'll be right beside you."

Claire whimpered softly, but she obediently climbed onto Billy's shoulders and wrapped her small arms around his head. He tried to make it an adventure, but her small body trembled with cold and fright as they slogged up to the road. Quil carried Sue as if she weighed nothing at all, her good arm wrapped around his neck. He tried not to disturb the broken arm, and his gait was so sure and graceful that she barely winced.

()()()()()()()

By the time they arrived at the hospital and Sue's arm was set and casted, Claire was proudly displaying her stitches to Quil. Billy was busy raiding the snack machines when Sue came out to sit in the waiting room and wait for Seth to pick them up.

Billy walked up to her, his hands behind his back. "I promised you a surprise for dinner, and I haven't forgotten. He grinned as he showed her his hands, laden with potato chips, candy bars, and bottled water. "Surprise!"


End file.
